


Hair of the Dog

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, but someone in this fic is a werewolf, not to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: Wynonna gives Waverly all her alcohol, and Waverly brings it over to Nicole's.  The alcohol starts flowing and some secrets come out.





	Hair of the Dog

"Oh, hey, I'm glad I caught you," Wynonna called from the homestead kitchen as Waverly rushed by.

""Yeah, I'm only popping in for a second," Waverly said, walking backward and poking her head into the room.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wynonna said.  "Do you want to take all this booze to Nicole's?"

Waverly looked and saw the Wynonna had a box in front of her.  The box had several opened bottles of alcohol in it, mostly whiskey but there were some others.

"Uh," Waverly began.  "Why?"

Wynonna gave her a look.  "I shouldn't drink, Waves."

"I mean, that's only if you're having it," Waverly said quickly, but then trailed off when she saw Wynonna's face.  "Oh."

Wynonna nodded.  "I'm having it.  I'm keeping it."

"Wow," Waverly said.  She inhaled deeply; it was a lot of information to take in, though somewhere in the back of her head she knew that this was going to happen.  "Are you sure?  You've only known for a few days-."

"I'm sure, Waverly," Wynonna said.  She looked hurt, and Waverly suddenly realized how she sounded.  "What, you think it's a bad idea?"

"No!" Waverly assured her (though she also needed some assuring for herself).  "No, of course not.  Your body, your choice, all that."

"That's a great vote of confidence, there, Waves."

"It's not a bad idea," Waverly said.  "Not if you want it."

Wynonna didn't look so sure.  Somehow, though Waverly was the first person who knew - and so far the only person - Wynonna was most nervous to tell her that she was keeping the baby.  

"You'll be a really good mom," Waverly said, and she meant it.  All her apprehension was about how much things were going to change, and she knew it was selfish.  Things were going to change a lot and they'd already changed so much, she still sometimes felt how she did all those months ago in Nicole's patrol car, desperate for things to slow down for one fucking minute.  But some things she couldn't change, and some things she just had to get used to.  Even changes that were good could be scary.  "Really, this kid's gonna be lucky to have you."

Wynonna smiled a bit, but then shook her head, not wanting to get too emotional.  She nodded toward the box.  "So, uh, do you want it?"

"Sure," Waverly said.  "I have some booze around here, too, I can move it out of the house if you want..."

"No, that's fine," Wynonna said.  She checked her watch.  "You were on your way out, right?"

Waverly nodded.  "Yeah, I just stopped in to grab some clothes but I can stay for a bit if you want."

"No, dude, get out of here," Wynonna said.

Waverly nodded.  "Okay."

**-WE-**

"I have a surprise for you," Waverly said, standing in the doorway of Nicole's apartment right after she opened the door.

Nicole looked her up and down.  "Is it that box you're carrying?"

Waverly nodded, grinning a bit.

"Well, come on in," Nicole said, moving so Waverly could come in.  "That table there is good."

Waverly put the box down on the table and Nicole heard the sound of all the bottles clanking.  She made a face.

"So," Waverly began, opening it up.  "Wynonna gave us all her booze."

Nicole's eyes widened a bit.  "Wow.  Okay.  Why did she do that?"

"Uh, she wants to get sober."

"All at once?" Nicole asked.  "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I...don't know," Waverly said.  "It's complicated."

"Okay.  Well, good for her."

"Yeah," Waverly said.  "I guess that part's good."  She knew she was going to be okay with it at some point, because she had to be and she wanted to be.  It was a huge thing but it was Wynonna's choice and Waverly told her she'd be there.  She can't go back on that and she's not about to, even if she doesn't understand the choice Wynonna's making or she wouldn't make the same choice herself.

She'd be okay with it, she would.  She already on some level was genuinely happy for Wynonna; Miksun had told Waverly that on some level, Wynonna really wanted this.  This was good, at the end of the day.  Waverly just thought she needed some time to really wrap her head around it.

"That part of what?" Nicole asked.  She agreed, it was good the Wynonna was getting sober.  But she wondered what else there was to it.

"Nothing!" Waverly said quickly.  "Nothing.  So, uh...want to get drunk?"

Nicole laughed.  "I don't know, baby, I don't really drink a whole lot..."

"Well, I can't bring this back to the homestead," Waverly said.  "And if you don't want it, I'll probably just dump it."

"Doesn't Doc like whiskey?  Give it to him."

"Doc runs a bar, I think he's set."

Nicole couldn't help but agree with that.

"Baby," Waverly said.  "It's been a really weird few days.  Hell, it's been a really weird few months.  And we're good now, everything's...good now, I kind of want to just let off some steam."

Nicole sighed but she was smiling a bit.  She saw Waverly's point, she did.  And Nicole did drink some, she just didn't really ever drink alcohol by the boxfull.

But, Waverly was right.  Things were good again, finally.  Things were under control.  It'd be okay to let loose a little.

"Did you pick up any chasers?"

**-WE-**

"Baby!" Waverly called to Nicole, stumbling as she walked across Nicole's couch.  "Baby, did I ever tell you that when I was a kid, I, I wanted to be a gymnast?"

"Do a flip or somethin'!" Nicole called.  Waverly knew that Nicole's accent came out more when she was tired or had been drinking a bit, but it really came out when she was really drunk.  "Onto the, uh, onto there!"

"The floor?"

Nicole nodded and grabbed a few pillows, and put them down on the floor by the end of the couch.

"I don't think I can do a flip, but..."

Waverly headed back to the far end of the couch, then stumble-ran to the other end and jumped off, doing a bit of a turn midair and landing on the pillows.

"Ta-da!"

 Nicole looked around like she was trying to find a sign or a paper or something, but gave up and held up nine fingers.  "Perfect!  A perfect ten!"

**-WE-**

They somehow ended up sat on the floor, pillows still on the ground, coffee table askew, laughing too hard at old  _Parks and Recreation_ episodes.

"Waverly, baby, I have a confession," Nicole said, putting her hand on Waverly's knee with urgency.

Waverly turned to her with the most serious expression she could muster.

"What?"

"I knew that Shorty's didn't sell cappuccinos," Nicole said.

"What?  Then why'd you ask for one?"

"I had a plan, baby," Nicole said.  "I'd actually been in Shorty's a few times before then and I'd seen you around the station, and I was meanin' to introduce myself."

"Your plan was to come in when we were closed and ask for something you knew we didn't have?" Waverly laughed.

"No, I thought you were open," Nicole said.  "I thought you'd, like, just opened, and I'd ask you about the menu and we could talk a bit."

"I mean, we did talk..."

"Our first conversation, I got you out of your shirt," Nicole laughed.  "That's something to tell the grandkids about."

Waverly made a face.  "Is it?"

"No," Nicole laughed.  "It's definitely not."

"You know, I think I do still owe you that cup of coffee."

"How about in the morning?" Nicole said.  She laughed.  "I think we'll need it."

Nicole's hand was still on Waverly's knee, and Waverly held it.

"The plan didn't work, anyway," Nicole said.  "I thought you'd tell me you didn't have cappuccinos, but you told me y'all were closed.  I thought you were tryin' to get rid of me."

"Nicole, I didn't ask you to leave when I changed my shirt," Waverly laughed.  "I was definitely not trying to get rid of you."

"Yeah, that really threw a wrench in my plan, too, baby," Nicole said.  "That wet t-shirt line haunts me, babe."

"What?  It was funny," Waverly said.  "And, you asked if I was okay.  It was sweet."

Nicole smiled.  Then, she picked up one of the bottles of whiskey strewn around the room and downed the last of it.

"Shit, baby," Waverly laughed.

"Hey, you said you're matching, right?" Nicole said, face still tense from the taste of the whiskey, but voice showing how game she was.

Waverly smirked and grabbed another bottle.  She downed it.  "What drinking games can you play with two people?"

**-WE-**

"Never have I ever..." Waverly began, thinking.  "Been to the States."

Nicole gave her a look - she had family in the States and Waverly knew it - but dutifully drank her shot.  "Baby," she began, words definitely slurred.  "We've got to get on that.  We should go on a vacation, Wawerly."

Waverly laughed.

"Wawerly," Nicole tried again, trying to concentrate.  "Wave...Waverly.  Waverly!"

Waverly cackled.  She'd never seen Nicole this drunk.

"Okay, okay," Nicole said.  "Never have I ever...hmmm..."

Waverly sat back, pleased that Nicole couldn't think of anything.  This wasn't a game that anyone really won, especially when they were already so drunk.  It was fun, though.

"Waverly, have you thought about settling down?"

"Wait, is that something you've never done...?" Waverly asked, still thinking about the game.

"No, I'm asking you," Nicole asked.  "Outside of the game."

"Babe, that's not how the game works," Waverly said, recognizing she was probably stalling a bit.

"I know, but..." Nicole took another drink.  "When Wynonna was possessed, she said you weren't the settling down type and the demon was probably just fucking with me but..."

"What was that sound?"

"What sound?  Waverly, we should talk-."

"Nicole, shh!" Waverly said, waving at her.  

Nicole did quiet down and she listened.  She heard it, she heard someone outside.

"Is someone here?" Waverly asked.

"I'm going to check the back door," Nicole said, standing.  "Go make sure the front door is locked."

Waverly nodded and they split.  Nicole's place wasn't very big, but it was on the first floor of her building and she had a door to the back.

Waverly checked the front door, then headed back to see Nicole.

The back door wasn't visible from the front door, it was down a hallway.  Waverly turned the corner to get to the door and didn't see Nicole.

Instead, she saw a giant, brown wolf.

"Oh, fuck!" Waverly said, jumping back.  "Fuck me, what the hell!?"

"I mean, we were in the middle of a conversation but sure, if you want."

It was Nicole's voice coming from the wolf.

"What the  _fuck_?!"  Waverly stumbled back, quickly, trying to find something, anything, to use as a weapon.  She found a bottle and smashed it against a table, holding the jagged edges toward the wolf.

"Whoa, Waves, it's me!" the wolf yelled.  "And, be careful with the glass, you're not wearing shoes."

"Where is Nicole?" Waverly asked, still heading back to the door.  "What'd you do with her?"

"I'm right here!" the wolf said.  "Baby, I think you had a little too much..."

"Bullshit, where is she?"

"Waverly,"

"Do not say you're here, Nicole is not a big ass dog!"

The wolf looked confused, then looked down.  "Oh, shit.  She's not, usually.  Not most of the time."

"What the fuck..."

"Do you think you could grab me some clothes?"

"No!  What the hell is going on-?"

Waverly was cut off by seeing the wolf contort and writhe and eventually turn into Nicole.  Or, back into Nicole, rather.

"What the  _fuck_."  Waverly was so confused and taken aback that she wasn't asking questions anymore, these were all statements of how far beyond things were of anything she was expecting.

"Can you get me some clothes now?" Nicole asked, standing there.  "It's really cold."

Waverly was standing closer to Nicole's bedroom and went inside to get her some clothes.

**-WE-**

"So, I'm a-."

"Werewolf," Waverly said.  "You're a...you're a werewolf."

Nicole frowned a bit.  "There's some debate within the community about the best term, but, yeah, basically."

"It's not a full moon tonight."

"You just know that?" Nicole asked, smirking a bit.

"How did you...change?  Transform?  Shift?"

Nicole shrugged.  "I'm partial to 'turn' but take your pick, babe."

"It's not a full moon," Waverly repeated.

"That's a misconception," Nicole said, taking another drink.  The whole wolf episode really sobered them both up.  Waverly looked at her like she expected more of an answer, so Nicole gave more.  "You know how humans have an appendix?"

Waverly nodded.  "Wait, do you not have an appendix?"

"I don't, but it's not a wolf thing, I got it taken out when I was in fifteen," Nicole said.  "Anyway, the point is: they used to be important to older human ancestors, right?  But over time, evolution made it obsolete.  It's kind of like that."

"The full moon is your appendix?"

Nicole laughed.  "This is the worst possible time to have this conversation, you know that?  We're a little three sheets to the wind."

Waverly picked up a bottle and clinked it to Nicole's.  "Hair of the dog."

Nicole gave her a look.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Waverly said.

"The moon," Nicole continued, ignoring Waverly's comment.  "Used to be necessary for us to turn.  It's not anymore, we've evolved past it."

"So why did you turn?" Waverly asked.  "Was there something outside?"

Nicole opened her mouth, then shut it.  "Don't laugh."

Waverly nodded.

"There was a cat outside."

"You have a cat," Waverly said.

"Most of us do," Nicole said.  "Certain things can really set us off, so it's kind of like...you know when you give babies peanut butter so they don't develop allergies to it?"

"You're allergic to cats?"

"No," Nicole said, laughing.  "Baby, we are too drunk for this conversation, maybe we should wait."

"Nicole, you turned into a giant brown wolf.  I don't think we can really shelve that for later."

"Okay," Nicole said.  "Alright, so, what-?"

"Wait!" Waverly said, on the heels of taking another drink.  "You're not really a redhead, are you?"

Nicole looked at her for a moment, then laughed.  "No, I'm not.  You didn't know that?"

"You dye your hair, you're a wolf," Waverly said.  "What else are you hiding, there, Nicole?"

"Is that the order we're going in?" Nicole laughed.  "Hair, then the wolf thing?"

"So, there was a cat outside and you turned into a wolf..."

"This is why I don't drink like this," Nicole said.  "I can control it in pretty much every other situation, but if I'm under some influence..."

"You go full wolf."

Nicole nodded.  "Yeah.  That's why a lot of us have cats, to keep us used to things that could prompt us to turn."

"And you sound like you when you're a wolf?" Waverly asked.  "What the fuck was that?"

Nicole laughed.  "Yeah, we can do that."

"Another weird evolution thing?"

"Yeah, to be honest," Nicole said.

Waverly exhaled deeply.  "Wow."

Nicole nodded.  "I know, it's a lot.  And I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  If I thought there was a chance I'd turn, I'd have told you.  I would never put you in danger-."

"I know, Nicole," Waverly said.  She held her hand again.  "I trust you."

"I trust you, too," Nicole said, smiling.  She kissed Waverly's hand.  "It's late, baby.  We should get some sleep."

**-WE-**

Nicole walked slowly into her kitchen, wiping her eyes.

"Wave?"

"Hey," Waverly said.  "I got coffee."

"It took me ten minutes just to get out of bed and you've already been into town and back," Nicole grinned.  She sat down, albeit also slowly.  "You're something else, Waverly Earp."

"I know how to handle a hangover, is all," Waverly said.  "You feel up to eating yet?"

Nicole nodded.  "Yeah, sure.  Did you cook already?"

Waverly nodded.

"How long have you been up for?"

Waverly shrugged.  "I don't know.  An hour, maybe."

"And you're not hungover?"

"Oh, no, I am very hungover," Waverly laughed.  "I've just got a routine, is all."

Nicole chuckled a bit as she sat down and Waverly handed her a plate.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

"So," Nicole said, fork in hand but just picking at food.  "We kind of started some conversations last night that we didn't finish."

"Yeah," Waverly said.  "There's this pretty good rule, though, that's part of the hangover routine, about that sort of thing."

"Yeah?"

Waverly nodded.  "Don't finish drunk conversations when you're hungover."

Nicole nodded.  "That's a good rule."

"And, you know, when we're sober, we can get back to all of it," Waverly said.  "I mean, I'm not in any huge rush for answers."  She sat down with her own plate.  "Are you?"

"No," Nicole said after a minute.  "No, I think that we have time.  For answers, for talking, for a lot of things."

Waverly grinned.  "Good," she said.  Nicole grinned back.  "Because I picked up those gallon water jugs from the store and you should drink one today."

"A whole one?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen headcanons bouncing around that Nicole is a werewolf, and I got this idea about Waverly and Nicole getting super drunk off Wynonna's booze and I didn't think that was enough of a story on it's own so I kind of put the two together. I hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
